marveluniversefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 1
Postavy v tomto čísle: Hlavní postavy: * Captain America * Bucky Zločinci: * Red Skull * Rathcone Ostatní: * Agent X-13 * Abraham Erskine Příběh "Seznamte se.....Captain America" Píše se rok 1941 a zuří Druhá světová válka. Amerika připravuje svoje vojáky na konfrontaci v Evropě. Zatím jsou ale slepí vůči nebezpečí zevnitř. Několik cizích špionů se přidá k americké armádě a sabotuje veškeré mise a ničí továrny. Prezident spojených států svolá svůj štáb a chce vysvětlení. Ministr obrany řekne, že s tím nelze nic dělat, protože je armáda prolezlá špehy, tak se nedá nikomu věřit. Prezident řekne, že to chce radikální řešení. Nechá si zavolat pana Grovera. Pan Grover přijde a prezident všem vysvětlí, že tento pán má velmi zajímavý plán. Nejlepší pohlaváři si na sebe vezmou civilní oblečení a jednou s ním do centra k malému povozničenému obchodu s rekvizitami. Když vejdou dovnitř, tak pokladní sáhne po zbrani,ale pan Grover mu vysvětlí, proč jsou zde. Pokladní je odvede do tajných dveří. Pokladní je stará ošklivá bába. Ta jim řekne, že formule je již konečně připravena. Všichni sejdou dolů po schodech do tajné a vysoce dobře vybavené laboratoře. Tam si sednou a pokladní sundá masku a je to nádherná žena, tedy přesněji agentka X-13. Všichni sedí a sledují co se děje za sklem. Ta stojí nějaký vědec a do místnosti vejde voják svlečený do půl těla. Vědec mu řekne, že se není čeho bát a že se stane zachráncem Ameriky. Vědec injektuje vojákovi speciální sérum. Voják se všem začne měnit před očima. Vědec řekne, že včera vojákům chtěl dobrovolně do armády, ale nevzali ho, kvůli jeho fyzické kondici. Jeho šance na službu vlasti byla pryč. Jenže dnes dostane šanci mnohem lepší. Voják je najednou mnohem svalnatější než předtím. Vědec řekne, že se v jeho těle naráz rozvinulo mnoho nových buněk. Svalových, nervových a jiných. Je tedy chytřejší, silnější, pohyblivější, prostě na vrcholu lidských vlastností. Budou mu říkat Captain America, protože skrze něj si Amerika dobude zpátky svou čest. Nevědí ale, že jeden z přísedících pohlavárů je ve skutečnosti tajný člen gestapa. Ten si řekne, že tohle zašlo až moc daleko. Vytáhne pistoli a zastřelí vědce jménem Erskine. Pak zastřelí ještě Grovera a zničí veškeré zbytky séra. Captain na něj skočí. Dá mu pěstí a prohodí ho sklem na přístroje vzadu. Milióny voltů ho přímo usmaží. S Erskinem zemřel i vzorec na super-vojáka. Captain tedy zůstane jediným super-vojákem. Stane se z něj hned lovec špehů číslo jedna. Celá země si o něm povídá. Jeden chlapec fungující u armády jen jako maskot se jménem Bucky přiběhne za velitelem svého regimentu jménem Steve Rogers a začne mu vyprávět, co četl o Captainovi v novinách. Pak řekne, že by chtěl být jako on. Steve Rogers mu řekne, že by klidně mohl. Večer jde Bucky zase za Stevem a najde ho v jeho stanu, jak si na sebe bere oblek Captaina. Steve mu řekne, že je neskutečný slídil a teď odhalil jeho tajemství. Bucky neví, co má říct. Cap mu řekne, že to bude jejich tajemství a to z nich dělá parťáky. Tak se Buckymu splnil sen a může bojovat bok po boku s Captainem. Příběh "bez názvu" Všude po městě jsou plakáty na show dvou mužů. jednoho velkého a druhého malého, kteří údajně umí předvídat budoucnost. Plno lidí na jejich show přijde. Ten velký, jménem Sando se soustředí a pak řekne tomu malému, jménem Omar, aby jim řekl, co vidí. Omar řekne, že se stane velké nehoda na jedné jejich vojenské základně. V tu samou chvíli se ta nehoda opravdu stane. Steve a Bucky o tom čtou v novinách a řeknou si, že to je dost podezřelé. Rozhodnou se jít také na jedno představení. Show začne a Steve s Buckym sedí v hledišti. Omar předpovídá, že jeden z mostů ve městě se brzy zřítí. Cap a Bucky tam vyrazí a zrovna, když tam doběhnou, tak se most zřítí i s auty. Cap a Bucky se vrátí zpět a skočí na jeviště. Cap chytne Sanda a začne ho vyslýchat. Omar se dá na útěk a Bucky běží za ním. Sando nechce nic říct a tak ho Captain omráčí. Najednou uslyší ženský křik přicházející ze zákulisí. Jde se tam podívat. Uvnitř najde několik nacistů, jak drží ženu jménem Betty Ross a Buckyho. Je tam i Omar. Betty se představí a řekne, že ti dva chlapi, co jako umějí předpovídat budoucnost jsou jen nacisti, co ty nehody sami obstarali. Cap řekne, že to potřeboval vědět. Praští štítem toho nacistu, který stojí nejblíže. V tom Bucky přehodí přes rameno toho stojícího za ním a o zbytek se postará Captain. Sando vytáhne granát a odjistí ho. Bucky mu ho vytrhne z ruky a vyhodí z okna. Granát exploduje v letu a nezpůsobí takřka žádné škody. Cap pak srazí Sanda k zemi. Všechny je svážou a Betty tam s nimi zůstane do příjezdu policie, zatímco Cap a Bucky odejdou pryč. Příběh "bez názvu" V temné místnosti stojí zvláštní člověk a na stole má připravené šachy. Figurky ale vypadají jako různí velitelé různých zemí. Ten člověk si vezme figurku admirála Perkinse a položí jí. Pak zavolá svoje muže a řekne jim, že Perkins musí zemřít. Ti svého šéfa ještě nikdy neviděli a jen znají jeho hlas. Mezitím pan Perkins svolal armádní jednání a je tam plno vojáků, mezi nimi i Steve a Bucky. Bucky by raději šel bojovat se zločinem. Steve mu říká, že i tohle je důležité. V tom se otevřou dveře a tělo pana Perkinse padne na zem s dírou v hlavě. Všichni se zhrozí. Bucky a Steve vyběhnou ven a vidí muže, jak utíká pryč. Steve se převlékne zatímco Bucky běží za vrahem. Dožene ho, ale vrah mu dá ránu a Bucky spadne k zemi. Vrah vytasí nůž a chce dokončit co započal. V tom na něj skočí Captain America. Zbije ho a pak chce odpovědi. Vrah řekne, že z něj nic nedostanou. Najednou ho někdo zastřelí a střílí i na Captaina a Buckyho. Cap je oba ochrání svým štítem. Nacisti naskáčou do auta a ujedou pryč. Tajemná figura u šachů si vezme další figurku patřící generálu Ellsworthovi. Informuje svoje lidi a ti si řeknou, že Rathcone pro ně má další úkol. Steve a Bucky se vrátí zpět na schůzi a tam je jim oznámeno, že budou dělat osobní stráž generálu Ellsworthovi. Hned se vydají na místo. Vejdou do generálova stanu, aby se ohlásili a najdou ho tam uškrceného. Rathcone je spokojen a nařídí, že chce mít u sebe Captaina Americu a jeho mladého přítele a to živé. Jeden z jeho lidí vyhledá Buckyho a řekne mu, že má informace, kde najde toho vraha. Bucky mu uvěří a vydá se tam. Projde budovou až do sklepa, kde najde stůl a na něm šachy. V tom se za ním objeví Rathcone. Bucky se dá na útěk, ale Rathcone mu podtrhne nohy. Pak ho omráčí tyčí a Captainovi nechá poslat dopis jako od Buckyho, aby se dostavil na jisté místo. Cap také dojde do místnosti, kde je stůl a na něm šachy. Zadívá se na ně. V tom na něj skočí jeden svalovec. Captainovi vylepšené reflexy přijdou vhod, protože stihne uhnout. Dá svalovci velkou ránu do obličeje. Pak ještě několik až ho konečně omráčí. Najednou se ozve ruce vzhůru a za Captainem stojí Rathcone s pistolí. Cap tedy zvedne ruce nad hlavu a Rathcone ho odvede do zadní místnosti, kde je na židli přivázaný Bucky. Rathcone pozve Captaina na šachy. Cap si všimne, že místo figurek tam je několik generálů a jiných osobností a také on s Buckym. Cap se musí zasmát. Rathcone mu řekne, že až bude stůl čistý bez figurek, tak on rozpoutá největší Blitzkrieg, jaký kdy Amerika viděla. Cap kopne do stolu a ten zasáhne Rathconeho. Cap k němu skočí a jednou ranou ho pošle k zemi. Pak rozváže Buckyho. Ten mu řekne, že musejí pryč, protože přijdou jejich lidé. Cap se ho zeptá, jak to ví. Bucky řekne, že v lustru mají mikrofon, kterým poslouchají rozkazy. Cap utrhne lustr a oba jdou pryč. V tom tam vtrhne mnoho Rathconeho lidí. Cap se na ně vrhne a mlátí je jak pěstí, tak štítem. Bucky se také snaží,a le nemá na ně. Rathcone se pokusí utéct. Cap před něj skočí. Rathcone mu rozrazí židli o hlavu. Captain to ale vydrží a omráčí ho. Bucky nalezne plány Rathconeho na jeho válku. Cap zavolá FBI a s Buckym utečou. Převléknou se do civilu a generál si je zavolá k sobě. Přečte jim o Captainově úspěchách a řekne, že by hrozně chtěl vědět, kdo ten Captain America je. Příběh "Hádanka jménem Red Skull" Steve a Bucky jedou domů s generálem. Ten dostal v poslední době několik výhrůžných dopisů od někoho, kdo si říká Red Skull. Steve nabídne generálovi, že ho budou hlídat přes noc. Generál to odmítne s tím, že Red Skull neexistuje. Steve a Bucky jedou domů. Steve má divný pocit. Generál sedí u stolu a píše zprávu. V tom dovnitř vleze člověk s rudou lebkou místo obličeje, tedy Red Skull. Generál se otočí a zakřičí. Red Skull na něj skočí a začne ho škrtit. Řekne mu, aby se mu podíval do očí a díval se, dokud neuvidí smrt. Pak ho uškrtí. Red Skull si řekne, že tento muž byl prvním z mnoha, kdo pohlédli do očí smrti. Ještě týž den se tam dostaví Steve, protože byl zavolán policí jako svědek. Policie nedokáže určit příčinu smrti. Steve a Bucky se vytratí a převléknou se. Chtějí vyrazit,ale pak řekne Captain, že tohle raději udělá sám a že by měl Bucky zůstat tady. Bucky si řekne, že najde Red Skulla sám. Uvidí několik podezřelých lidí a tak je sleduje. Oni si ho ale všimnou a vrhnou se na něj. Bucky se pere dobře, ale stejně podlehne. Oni ho odvedou do Red Skullova domu. Red Skull hned ví, kdo to je. Pak řekne svým lidem, že základem ochromení této země je, sebrat jim finanční prostředky. Proto zatímco on bude pracovat vyberou oni jednu z bank ve městě. Najednou někdo zaklepe na dveře. Jeden z gangsterů se jde podívat, kdo to je. V tom dveřmi proskočí Captaina a vrhne se na ně. Osvobodí Buckyho, ale tak dá čas Red Skullovi na útěk. Druhý den sleduje Steve a generál Manor zkušební let nového amerického bombardéru. Je tam i pan Maxon, majitel letecké společnosti. V tom letoun začne hořet a exploduje. Manor si řekne, že to musela být sabotáž. Maxon zuří, že to bylo jedno z jejich nejlepších letadel. Manor jede domů a jeho žena mu řekne, že má stole nějakou zásilku. Manor jí otevře a uvnitř najde rudou lebku a dopis, aby si užil poslední chvíle svého života. Manor se jen zasměje a v tom dovnitř vtrhne Red Skull. Manor na něj vystřelí, ale Red Skull uhne. Zase ho uškrtí. V tom dovnitř vejde jeho žena, aby zjistila, co se děje. Když si všechno uvědomí, tak se vrhne na Skulla. Skull jí odhodí a řekne, že zabíjí jen důležité lidi. V tom tam oknem proskočí Captain, který slyšel střelbu. Začnou se prát. Cap ho udeří vší silou, ale Red Skull hned vstane. Cap tomu nemůže uvěřit. Red Skull ho několikrát udeří. Cap padne na zem mimo. Red Skull ho začne škrtit. Vběhne tam Bucky a kopne Skulla do zad. Skull ho odhodí a jde na něj. Bucky volá na Captaina. Ten se probere a podkopne Skullovi nohy. Pak ho udeří štítem do obličeje a ten se rozpadne. rudá lebka na jeho tváři byla jen maska. Ve skutečnosti to je pan Maxon z letecké společnosti. Cap se ho ptá, proč to udělal. Maxon si píchne nějakou injekci. Bucky mu to vyrazí z ruky, ale je pozdě. Byl to jed a Maxon zemře. Cap vysvětlí Buckymu, že ta injekce byla tím jeho mocným smrtícím pohledem. Jen svým obětem píchnul jed. Cap pak zavolá policii. Ti prohledají tělo a v jeho kapse najdou dopis od Hitlera. Steve a Bucky se vrátí domů. Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:1941 Kategorie:1941, Březen Kategorie:Captain America Comics Vol 1